


In the Closet

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, it is vague, not a pairing but if you want it to be, so go for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: Trunks and Goten discuss coming out of the closet.





	In the Closet

**Author Notes:** Hah hah… hah hah… I’m totally original and totally funny ah hah… [this is a dialogue only exercise, I hope you can figure out who is who, if not, ahhhhhhh fck]

**Series:** DragonBall

**Character(s):** Trunks, Goten

**Words: 348**

**Title:** In the Closet

~!~

“I know you’re afraid, but we can’t stay in the closet forever.”

“Yeah, but what will mom say when she finds out?” 

“More like what will my dad say.”

“It’s just. So nice in the closet, you know?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“Then stop pushing me. I’m comfy.”

“Tch. You’re comfy.”

“Mmhm.”

“You’re leaning against me.”

“Yeah, well, you’re comfy then.”

“You’re not feeling at all cramped in this position?”

“Nope. Perfectly fine. Aren’t you happy?”

“Happy? I’m stuck in the closet cause you don’t wanna come out.”

“Aw, how nice. You’re staying inside it ‘cause of me.”

“Well, duh. Would be kind of hard to come out by myself.”

“I know what you mean.”

“But anyway, I guess I’m happy.”

“See? I knew it. So we don’t have to come out yet.”

“...”

“Did I win?”

“No. We need to come out of the closet.”

“But I don’t want to! Not yet!”

“You’ve been saying that for an hour now!”

“So? It’s cause you keep asking about it.”

“I keep asking ‘cause we’re still in the closet and we need to get out.”

“I’ll come out when I’m ready.”

“You’re such a child sometimes.”

“You’re only one year older.”

“Yeah, well, I’m the mature one.”

“Uh huh. Sure you are.”

“You’re the one scared to come out of the closet.”

“Well it’s your fault we’re in here in the first place.”

“It is not!”

“...”

“Okay maybe it is.”

“...”

“Stop laughing!”

“Nope. You’re funny, Trunks.”

“No seriously, I hear -”

“Boys! What are you doing in there? I’ve been looking all over the house for you! You two are in big trouble for what you did to the bed sheets, you know.”

“Crap! Goten, she found us!”

“Run!”

“Oh no you don’t. You two think you can stay in the closet forever? I’m bringing both of you to your fathers. You’re going to answer for the mess you caused. Children, I swear...”

“Aw, man. Guess we’re out of the closet now, huh, Trunks?”

“Yep. And it’s your fault! Laughing so loud like that!”

“Hehe...”


End file.
